Cut The Last Shadow
by RaNzZz
Summary: Akali Sneaked up into Zed's temple by doing a mission to reveal secrets on Zed's plan, But Zed caught her unattended. What is he gonna do to her? Rated M For Lemon inside You've been warned My 1st Fic and 1st lemon One-shot, Reviews Highly Appreciated and Cut me some slack :)


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I did this on a friend who also likes Fanfics and a fan of Ninjas in League of legends so i tried to write him this**

**Also 1st fanfic and 1st lemon Reviews Highly Appreciated if u must :D**

**I DONT OWN LEAGUE OF LEGENDS, -**

* * *

Its an early morning as Zed trying to meditate and try to add more shadow juice to his shadows.

As the 2 shadows guarding Zed. 1 Shadow Sense that there's an Intruder. As Zed controlling the Shadow to check The temple. Reaching the temple someone in green color ninja suit attacked the shadow, As Zed were shocked as his 1 shadow vanished the meditate was interrupted. And went to the temples himself alone. Checking his quarters 1st to remove his meditate kit and Change his clothes into the Classic skin. Something in green Shadow kicked Zed. As Zed can feel her Aura he dodged the shadow kick and Turn around. It was Akali, The Fist of what is she doing here? What are her plans on Zed?

"What do you want from Me? Balance hypocrite" Zed Angrily said.

"I'm here to do some funny "business" and chatter with you" Akali Said it on a weird feel.

"Fine then, Sit down and make it quick." As Zed sits down Akali didn't listen. Instead she went to Zed and gave him a massage. As Zed didn't speak a word trying to have a good time with akali

"What is this? What are doi..." Zed went awkwardly silent

"Relax there. I'm Trying to rest your shadows" Akali Giggled.

Zed Summoned a Shadow and It Grabbed Akali.

"Trying to Seduce me, Balance Hypocrite? What are your plans" Zed Asking Desperately

"Tell your shadow to let go of me. Then We'll talk" Akali Smirked.

"Fine then." Zed snaps his fingers and the shadow disappeared.

Then after that. Akali rushed in, Pulling Zed closer. slowly caressing his body with her finger tips

trying to reach the back of Zed's robe. Planning to Undress him. Akali Undressed first by removing her upper clothing. Showing her massive Boobs. Zed stared at it for a moment then...

"Do you really need explaining Shadow master?" Akali Grinned.

"Hmmm.. Not at all" Zed Winked and grabbed Akali and lifted her into Zed's Bed.

Now that Akali is laying there Seductively as Zed also Trying to undress himself. Akali Asked him a question.

"Hey, how come you never take your mask off" Akali asked kindly

"Just because ugh... uhm.." Zed Sweating hard

"I'll just remove My Mouth plate to kiss you" Zed saved himself

"Hmmm. Sounds good for me" Akali agreed to him.

Now that Zed is Undressed. Seeing his 4 packed body. Akali Shivered as Zed joined her in bed.

Akali Leaned her head into Zed's mask Kissing his open mouth. Zed never felt it that way before. Because he never cuddled or kissed a girl in his life. Now that Zed is enjoying himself. Akali now is Getting wetter and Hornier as Zed trying to Tongue kiss her. Now in their mouth is like a battle of the Balance and the shadows. Trying to flow in the rival rhythm As of every Kiss they made. Now that Zed Broke the kiss and trying to Feather kiss at the neck of akali. He manage to grab Akali's left boob and starts Pinching the nipple. As Akali Moaned perfectly. Zed went hard. As now that Akali Grabbed Zed's Shadowy Dick and start stroking. Zed and Akali's moans were perfect. As of the Rhythm of them two are Furiously Gathered Together. Since we all know that they both have Relation with a shadow So i guess that means that they're Perfectly match for each other.

Now that Zed had enough of Kissing and Nipple pinching. He Summoned 2 shadows to assist him.. As Akali was shocked and went on Panic Zed said to her.

"Relax now, I just need this 2 shadows to help me fuck you" Zed Giggled.

"Okay fine, Do whatever you want on me. I'm all yours today baby" Akali Pushed her head into Zed and kissed him again. As Zed Kissed back, Akali didn't knew that the shadows is also Undressing. Now that Zed broke And Akali tried to make the shadows dick Hard. Zed Watched Akali. and Also Controlling the Shadows. Now that Akali is getting Hornier. She had enough and tried to reach for Zed's dick And Grabbed it.. Stroking it Furiously As Zed's Moan of pleasure Starting to bang on the quarter. Now that Zed had enough of it. Zed pushed Akali in the bed. And putted the his Dick on Akali's pussy. Moans Were Spoken, Thrusting Had meanings, Kissing had Stress Relief. They all went on One line. Shivers on the bed cracks. Akali were getting Shattered by every Thrust Zed makes to her. Every Thrust had meanings to her. Why she didn't did this before? As of Zed giving Pleasures. The Shadows were Masterbating As they watch Zed Pummeling and Hitting on Akali. Now that Zed is Going to Overload. He tells Akali.

"Akali Im going to. Overload." Zed Struggling to Hold

"Put it all inside me. As I want your Offsprings. Please Zed" She said Desperately.

"But Akali.." Zed Worried

"Please Zed."

Zed Screamed in pleasure as he cums all the way inside of Akali. Now its the Shadows turn.

Since Akali is Exhausted. But still wants more Pleasure. As Zed Controlling his shadows To Rape akali. Zed Sat on his Favorite Chair as he watches and controls the Shadows Not giving Mercy to Akali. Moans of Pain of Akali is Like Music in Zed's ears. As Zed Still Controls The Shadows. Again Not giving Mercy to akali. Milk were wetting in Akali's boob as they are 2 dicks in Akali's pussy. Akali Crying and Begging for Mercy. Zed let out his Evil Chuckle. Akali's Point of view that she's going to Faint in Massive Thrusting in her Pussy and Anus. It was Unforgiving Its like a Massacre. But that Just make Zed Happy.. Torturing Balance Fools. Its all in a days work. Akali knowing that She is now a sex slave to Zed. Now that Zed had Enough because Akali Fainted. He left Akali there in his Bed. Resting naked with Cums of the Shadows Drooling in her body.

When she woke up. She didn't notice where she is. Moments later Zed came into her room. With 3 Shadows in his back. Offering Akali to work with him as a Shadow Apprentice. Akali Accepted The Offer.. Akali Didn't knew that she was Offered as a Sex slave.

* * *

**Sorry if the Lemon is a bit clunky but no worries dont be shy about my errors just tell me No hard feelings :**

**I will be working on another Smut fic if i get reviews.**


End file.
